Solidão
by youkaifemale
Summary: Será que eles vão conseguir acabar com o sentimento que lhes gela a alma? Que se esconde no fundo do nosso coração?Aquele sentimento que nos rói por dentro,que mina a nossa vontade e nos deixa frios? Será que eles vão vencer o medo? Ou vão acabar por ficar sozinhos?


-Kikyou,minha Kikyou...-gemia Inuyasha.

-Meu koi...-foi o sussurro da sacerdotisa morta viva enquanto se deixava deitar no solo pelo impestuoso meio youkai.

De tão perdidos que estavam naquele ambiente erótico,criado por eles os dois,nenhum deles se aperceberam,que naquele exacto momento,por detrás de uma grossa árvore espreitava uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros,que de tão negros raiavam o preto azulado,e com uns olhos tão claros e tempestuosos como o mar.

"Por favor aguentem só um pouco mais..."

Virando-se,lentamente,na tentativa de sair dali sem fazer o menor barulho,a sacerdotisa,com uma mão na boca,começa a correr com um único pensamento coerente no momento.

"Por favor,oh kami,por favor que elas não caiam ainda... só mais um pouco... só mais um pouco..."

kagome correu,correu,correu,na esperança de que se corresse a dor iria desaparecer.

Naquele momento,sem se importar para onde ela ia e sem reparar nos ramos baixos que lhe rasgavam impediosamente a roupa e a pele dos braços e das pernas,ela continuou a correr indo cada vez mais e mais fundo na floresta sinistra,sem nem mesmo um arco para se proteger.

As pernas pediam-lhe para parar,os pulmões ardiam da falta de oxigénio,mas mesmo assim a sacerdotisa continuou a correr,ignorando os protestos do seu corpo.

Se ela pudesse continuar a fugir,a fugir da dor,ela de bom grado continuaria,esquecendo tudo e todos,a dor de ver os seus sonhos esmagados,o dever da caça aos fragmentos,a jóia,Naraku,inuyasha...

O mero pensamento do nome do hanyou,levou a sacerdotisa quase a parar mas naquele momento,graças á sua eterna falta de sorte,ou se calhar aos olhos cheios de lágrimas,uma raiz saliente de uma árvore,que se encontrava no topo de uma colina,fez a miko tropeçar,e cair desenlegantemente,fazendo os seus joelhos rasparem e ficar com um tornozelo torcido.

Embrulhando-se numa bola,kagome finalmente deu aso á dor que estava no seu coração,permitindo assim ás suas lágrimas para fluirem na vã tentativa de liberar um pouco do sofrimento que nesse momento estava a rasgar o seu coração.

Por o que pareceram horas a única coisa que se ouvia naquela colina era o lamento de uma alma pura,que tinha visto todos os seus sonhos,as suas esperanças serem rasgados na frente dos seus olhos como uma folha de papel velha e decrépita.

Doeu,doeu como nada antes tinha doído,saber que tinha posto o seu coração numa bandeja de prata para ele ser ignorado,abusado,maltratado,mas mesmo assim ela sempre perdoou,sempre voltou com um sorriso nos lábios e palavras carinhosas,para,de qualquer forma,lhe dizerem da pior maneira que não era o suficiente.

Que ela,viva,carinhosa,quente,não era nem uma mera sombra da miko morta viva.

Nunca kagome apercebeu-se da quietude da floresta ou a ausência de barulhos.

Uma indicação de que algo não estava bem,um sinal de má sorte,um sinal de que provavelmente um predador poderoso deveria estar por perto,o que levou os mais fracos a refugiarem-se nos seus esconderijos.

Finalmente,após todos os soluços e tremores deixaram a sacerdotisa,Kagome endireitou-se,encostando-se ao tronco da grossa árvore,e dando pela primeira vez conta da dor que o seu tornozelo direito estava a emitir.

"Grande,simplesmente grande Kagome. Não bastava eu ter seguido Inuyasha,como ainda tenho que ter fugido estupidamente sem nem sequer trazer o meu arco para me proteger."

Bem no fundo do seu coração ela sabia o que o hanyou estava a fazer,mas estupidamente ela ignorou,deixando as suas esperanças falarem mais alto.

"Droga... agora Inuyasha vai ter ainda mais com o que reclamar..."

Resmungou ela consigo mesma,ao aperceber-se de que,não só ela estava magoada como acima de tudo não fazia a maldita idéia de onde ela se encontrava.

"Como se eu já não tivesse o bastante com ele ser da maneira que é,de certeza que ainda vou ter que o ouvir resmungar,e resmungar por eu os atrasar ainda mais na busca dos fragmentos..."

Nesse mero pensamento a cara da miko fez uma careta.

"Cacos,cacos,e mais cacos... Ah ele sempre deixou claro que eu não era nada mais do que um simples detetor de fragmentos,mas eu tinha nada ,deixei-me levar pela sua possessividade,preferindo pensar que era a sua maneira de ele demonstrar que se importava comigo,da sua proctetividade,sem nunca ver que na realidade ele só estava a zelar pelo seu bem precioso."

Como fora parva. Ele sempre lhe disse que ela era apenas um detetor de fragmentos,Kikyou sempre foi melhor,Kikyou isto,Kikyou aquilo,Kikyou,kikyou,kikyou...

"Bem custou mas eu acabei por ver o que ele tão insistentemente tentou me dizer...Eu vou deixá-lo ir..."

Aqui o seu coração pobre machucado deu uma guinada,mas uma sensação de paz veio em cima dela,deixando a metade da sua alma calma,bem tão calma e indolor como uma pessoa com meia alma poderia ficar.

Mesmo tendo o coração rasgado,a jovem sacerdotisa não conseguia encontrar no seu coração o ódio para aquele que a fez sofrer...

"kami eu só queria encontrar alguém que me amasse por eu mesma.Não reencarnação,não dectetora de fragmentos,não miko... Apenas Kagome,apenas eu..."

Agora isto era o desejo mais profundo da nossa miko,encontrar alguém que a amasse só por ela mesmo,para poder encontrar a felicidade,de maneira a que ela nunca ficasse sozinha.

Se encontrar alguém que a amasse e ela amasse de volta era o seu desejo mais profundo,o medo de Kagome,aquele que apenas a sua irmã da alma sabia qual era,era o medo de ficar sozinha e a escuridão a engolir até ela acabar no esquecimento.

Por mais amigos que Kagome tinha,que a queriam e que a amavam,ainda não era a mesma coisa,bem lá no fundo do seu coração,os apendices gelados da solidão ainda tentavam cravar as garras bem fundas na sua alma e consumi-la.

"como é possível que eu tenha tantos amigos,familiares que me querem e amam e ainda assim eu me sinto sozinha?"

Com um abanão mental Kagome afastou os pensamentos deprimentes.

Agora que ela se tinha acalmado,ela começou a perceber o estado la no qual ela lastimavel no qual ela se encontrava.

"Eu pergunto-me quanto tempo vai demorar até o Inuyasha vir atrás do seu detetor de fragmentos. Por mais que eu não queira este é o meu destino,afinal foi por minha culpa que a jóia shikon voltou a este mundo...Hum eu me pergunto quantos cacos ainda faltam para encontrar."

Esse pensamento tinha vindo a atormentar a jovem miko por uns tempos agora. Quantos fragmentos ainda andavam por aí a causar mais estragos,nesse pensamento o coração da sacerdotisa chorou por todo o sofrimento causado a todos os seres vivos.

Mas mais importante ainda,como ela faria para impedir que Naraku completasse a shikon.

"Devido á dificuldade que temos tido em encontrar mais cacos,e pela pouca quantidade que temos só posso deduzir que Naraku tem mais de metade da jóia em seu poder...Kami ele não pode apanhar o último caco... Pense Kagome,pense... Não deve ser assim tão dificil. Afinal a jóia é minha."

No pensamento disso uma pequena idéia começou a germinar na mente astuta da miko.

"Hum,a jóia veio de dentro mim,o que me torna a sua guardiã,mas foi facilmente extraída...Hum vou ter que pensar mais um pouco,e se calhar devo falar com Kaede para ver se ela tem alguma idéia."

Um sorriso carinhoso passou pela face da miko ao pensar na miko de idade.

De tão perdida que a sacerdotisa estava ela não se apercebeu do tempo a passar,bem não era como se ela conseguisse ir a qualquer lado assim com o tornozelo,mas quando ela voltou á realidade,por assim dizer,ela ficou espantada por se aperceber de que já estava a anoitecer.

"Onde estão todos?Kami,eu não trouxe arco,não tenho como me aquecer,nem tenho como iniciar uma fogueira..."

Mais uma vez a miko chingou-se pela sua estupidez.

Tardiamente,muito tardiamente,Kagome sentiu que havia alguma coisa de errada. Alguma coisa de muito errado na realidade.

Um sentimento de pavor começou a tomar conta da miko,ao ver que a área circundante estava estranhamente calma e silenciosa.

Agora com a certeza de que algo estava terrivelmente errado,Kagome começou frenéticamente a olhar em todas as direções na esperança de,sei lá,vislumbrar algo,qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa para a tirar do desconhecido,fosse ela boa ou má...Para a tirar do medo da incerteza...

"qualquer coisa é melhor do que não saber..."

Começou a ser o pensamento frenético da miko...

O que poderia fazer uma floresta cheia de vida ir mais mortal silenciosamente?

Com uma respiração cada vez mais errática,Kagome percebeu de que ela estava a entrar em pânico.

"Isso não é bom,não é bom em tudo... calma Kagome,calma... Respire fundo... Isso repire fundo e tente pensar racionalmente..."

Com várias respirações profundas,inalar lentamente pelo nariz e exalar devagar pela boca,Kagome começou a acalmar-se,apenas para no momento a seguir,como se uma força a obrigasse,ela levantou a cabeça para se deparar nada mais nada menos do que com o Daiyoukai das terras do Oeste,Sesshoumaru.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegou aquele sitio Kagome falou.

-Oh merda...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888

Os raios de sol entravam pelas falhas entre a densa folhagem da floresta,onde actualmente,perto de um córrego,descansava um pequeno grupo composto por um dragão de duas cabeças,um kappa com uma voz bastante irritante,uma menina humana sempre alegre e um daiyoukai,cuja postura,para quem não conhecia,demonstrava absolutamente nada,mas o tédio.

Actualmente Rin corria feliz entre as flores silvestres,ocasionalmente apanhando uma ou outra,enquanto Jaken grasnava acerca da grandiosidade do seu senhor,Ah-un pastava calmamente e o senhor lord permanecia em pé,profundamente imerso em pensamentos.

Parando um pouco,Rin focou a sua atenção no seu amado Sesshoumaru-sama. Algo estava errado com o seu senhor,Rin podia dizer pela sua postura tensa.

Para quem não conhecia tão bem o seu senhor,não notaria nada de diferente na sua pessoa,mas Rin sabia conseguia ler o seu senhor como um livro aberto.

Ele andava inquieto,irritado,tenso...Mas o que mais a preocupava era olhar de saudade,de querer,mas o pior de tudo era a solidão que ela conseguia ver no fundo dos seus olhos.

Sem saber o que fazer para ajudar o seu amado senhor,a não ser continuar do seu lado e amá-lo incondicionalmente,ela rezou aos kamis para ajudarem o seu senhor.

Mas,de momento,ela conseguia ver que o seu senhor estava a ficar cada vez mais irritado com Jaken,e ela,na tentativa de ajudar,correu para o seu companheiro de brincadeiras forçadas,apanhando-o de surpresa.

-RIN... volte aqui sua pestinha...-Gritou o kappa correndo atrás dela na tentativa de a apanhar.

A menina sorriu,feliz,e correu em círculos,cantando uma canção inventada por ela e fazendo o kappa grasnar ainda mais alto.

"Hum,Jaken-sama está irritado... Rin vai fazer um colar de flores para Jaken-sama..."

Ignorando as palhaçadas dos seus companheiros,Sesshoumaru continuou imerso nos seus pensamentos. Ou melhor,estava até que Jaken resolveu grasnar um pouco mais alto quebrando assim a sua concentração.

Imediatamente uma vontade de chutar o kappa passou pelo daiyoukai.A sua constante ,irritante conversa estava a começar a ralar-lhe os nervos.

Normalmente,ele conseguia sintonizar for, a constante tagarelice dos seus companheiros,mas com tanto na sua cabeça estava a ficar dificil de o fazer.

Porém,antes de ter tempo de fazer o que lhe apetecia ao irritante,mas fiel,kappa,a sua ala,Rin,veio e fez com que o kappa fosse atrás dela.

Sesshoumaru quase podia jurar que a sua ala ningen conseguia ver através da sua fachada,coisa que o intrigava bastante.

Era incrivel como uma simples ningen podia fazer o que quase mais nenhum sua vida ele não conseguia entender como é que uma criança,humana não menos,não tinha medo dele,quando outros,adultos youkais e ningen tremiam só de ouvir o seu nome.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender porque é que ele a tinha revivido e deixado segui-lo mas,com o passar do tempo ela conseguiu penetrar a sua aramdura de gelo,e,agora ele cuidava dela como se ela fosse o seu próprio filhote de cachorro.

Só havia outra pessoa que ele considerava um enigma e essa pessoa era o que actualmente estava a causar a discussão com ele próprio.

"Não... Este Sesshoumaru não pode desejar uma fêmea humana... Muito menos _ela..._"

Ele não queria nem sequer pensar que ele,o daiyoukai mais temido do Nipong,desejava a fêmea do seu odiado meio irmão. A miko que o acompanhava na caça á aranha...

Rosnando para ele mesmo,Sesshoumaru tentou em vãofocar o seu pensamento em outras coisas,como a maneira que ele iria matar a Hanyou kumo,mas era em vão.

Ao ínicio,muito a seu desagrado,ele não quis acreditar que o seu inu interior,a sua parte mais primitiva,tinha finalmente sido despertado,por uma ningen.

Relegando isso como curiosidade por ela ter sido a única que tinha conseguido escapar ás suas garras,veneno,chicote...,coisa que ainda o irritava para nenhum fim,ele descartou o pensamento e esmagou-o como se esmaga um verme.

Mas como um verme,que teima em não morrer,ela sobreviveu ás constantes provações,enfrentou-o sem medo quando o perigo ia diretamente para aqueles que ela ama,e,aos poucos,sem que ele percebesse ela infriltou-se nos seus pensamentos,enredou-se no seu coração,nunca deixando-o descansar.

A certo ponto a discussão interior quase o levou á a presença de Rin o tinha salvado de ir em busca da miko e fazer algo da qual ele,certamente iria se arrepender depois.

Sentindo a necessidade de estar sózinho para o momento,Sesshoumaru,depois de um flare da sua aura,garantindo assim que que a clareira onde o seu pacote estava ficaria segura,vai até uma clareira ali perto, um dos seus lugares preferidos para pensar.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8

Assim que falou Kagome praticamente congelou com a mão na boca...

"Kami,há quanto tempo é que ele estará ali?Será que ele se apercebeu de que eu estou aqui?Duh... Kagome... Se ele não se tinha apercebido antes de certeza que depois que você abriu a boca ele ficou a saber...".

Kagome repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Esquecendo momentaneamente a dor da traição,ela ficou-se perguntando qual seria a melhor coisa a fazer?

Fugir ou não fugir?

Bem não é como se ela conseguiria ir muito longe com o tornozelo assim mas...

Antes de ter tempo de tomar qualquer decisão,no entanto,o daiyoukai tomou a decisão por ela,ao dar a conhecer a sua voz aveludada.

-E onde é que está a pensar ir ningen?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888

Não muito tempo depois de Sesshoumaru ter-se encostado confortavelmente num dos grossos ramos da árvore, que se encontrava solitária no topo da colina, mais uma vez ele vê a sua paz ser interrompida.

Desta vez,por ninguém menos,do que aquela que ele tentava tão desesperadamente esquecer.

Não importa quantas voltas a sua mente dava,no final os seus pensamentos voltavam-se todos para uma única coisa:_ela_,a odiada moça do seu meio irmão.

Apenas o mero pensamento de tal,de que na realidade ela pertencia ao seu odiado meio irmão,o fez sentir uma fúria enorme.

Porquê,ele não sabia. E isso era outra coisa que o deixava com raiva.

Ele,o daiyoukai das terras do oeste,o mais temido de todos,não temia nada,estava em pleno controle de si mesmo,não duvidava de nada. Ele sabia tudo.

"_Mentiroso..."_

Ah,como ele estava enganado.

Isso era algo que o seu inu interior fazia agora, praticamente a todo o momento.

O seu demónio interior,a besta dele,queria a menina,para a fazer sua,mas Sesshoumaru recusa-se a fazer o que quer que seja a esse respeito.

Por isso,agora a sua mente parecia que estava em constante guerra,deixando-o ainda mais furioso do que o normal.

O que Sesshoumaru não tinha aindo percebido era que o seu youkai interioir,era nada mais nada menos,do que os seus instintos mais básicos,ou seja era uma parte dele. Ele e o seu inu interior eram um e um só.

Mas devido a eles não se estarem a entenderem,o poder do dai ainda não tinha atingido o seu ideal.

Concedido,ele já era muito poderoso por si só,mas poderia ser muito mais.

Sesshoumaru,manteve-se quieto,no seu lugar,enquanto ouviu por horas o lamento da menina.

Mais uma vez ele estava em guerra,e,por não confiar em si mesmo,optou por não se mexer.

O seu inu queria a todo o custo que ele fosse até ao pé da miko e a segurasse nos braços para a confortar.

Por outro lado,o seu lado lógico,a parte que diz odiar os humanos,recusou-se terminantemente a fazer qualquer coisa em relação a ela.

O que só fez o seu inu revoltar-se contra ele e tentar assumir.

Ao fim de algumas horas a miko pareceu acalmar-se,e pela primeira vez pareceu reparar na quietude do lugar,o que por sua vez rendeu um sorriso feroz ao dai.

Só quando ela parecia querer ir-se embora é que,tomado por um impulso repentino,Seshoumaru resolveu dar a conhecer a sua presença.

-E onde é que está a pensar ir ningen?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888

Mais depressa do que pensou que conseguia,devido ao estado lastimoso do seu tornozelo direito,Kagome levantou-se asustada.

"Claro,com a minha sorte ele não podia estar a dormir..."

Kagome zombou mentalmente dela mesma.

"Ah,como se fosse possível,o senhor do gelo relaxar alguma vez. Heck eu aposto mesmo que ele nem sequer dorme ou algo assim..."

Ignorando o perigo na qual estava,a jovm miko continuou a vaguear mentalmente,até que uma coisinha chamada instinto apareceu e com ele o receio de que talvez ela devia fazer qualquer coisa como,oh não sei FUGIR...

Antes mesmo dela conseguir piscar os olhos,um certo dai apareceu á sua frente,num flash de prata,prendendo-a entre ele e a maldita árvore.

Congelada,como um cervo em frente a uns faróis,Kagome ficou ali,estática,com o coração a bater tão desenfradamente no seu coração,que ela conseguia sentir o bombear do sangue nos seus ouvidos e os seus grandes olhos azuis ainda maiores do que pratos.

"Oo..o...o que ele quer?"

Era o pensamento frenético que corria em circulos na sua cabeça.

Por sua vez,Sesshoumaru ainda estava a tentar descobrir o que,em mone dos kamis,o fez agir assim tão precipitadamente,quando ainda nem momentos antes,ele tinha jurado que não iria ter com a garota.

O sorriso presunçoso da sua besta passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru,que no momento,após uma forte inalação,se viu momentaneamente embriagado pelo cheiro naturalmente doce da miko.

"Porra mas ela cheira bem... Hum... baunilha e mel... como comestível..."

-Diga-me miko onde anda o imprestavel do meu meio irmão?

Sesshoumaru perguntou com uma voz gelada na tentativa de se focar em outra coisa.

Outra coisa qualquer que não fosse como bem cheirava a miko e como ele não queria nada mais do que dar uma boa lambidela na miko e algo mais...

A pergunta trouxe Kagome de imediato á realidade deixando-a completamente á defesa.

" Porque é que ele quer saber de Inuyasha?"

Era mais do que sabido do _amor _que os dois irmãos tinham uns pelos outros.

Esquecendo momentaneamente com quem ela estava a lidar Kagome rebateu de volta.

-E você quer saber isso porquê?

Com um rosnado,que a lembrou que Sesshoumaru não aturaria as suas coisas,o daiyoukai rapidamente a agarrou pelo pescoço,tendo satisfação no gemido que conseguiu arrancar dela e da ligeira pitada de medo que encobriu o seu cheiro.

"É agora,vou morrer... Não vou voltar a ver os meus amigos,nem Souta,jii-chan,mama... E tudo porque eu não sei segurar a minha língua... Inuyasha..."

O mero pensamento do hanyou fez uma lágrima silenciosa descer pela face pálida da miko.

Assistir as suas lágrimas fizeram o coração,que Sesshoumaru nem sabia que tinha, dar uma  
guinada.

Ainda sem saber porque ele fez o que fez,mas deixando isso por agora de lado,Sesshoumaru abaixa a cabeça e lambe a lágrima salgada da miko,numa tentativa de a consolar e num pedido silencioso para ela deixar de chorar.

O resultado foi exactamente o oposto.

Com uma audácia que Kagome não sabia que tinha,impulsionada pelo medo e pela vontade de viver,Kagome vira rapidamente a cara e morde com força a face de Sesshoumaru conseguindo tirar sangue.

Imediatamente o dai jogou a miko com uma força desumana para o chão,fazendo a miko cair sobre o seu tornozelo já machucado,fazendo-o ficar ainda pior.

Com um rosnado vicioso,a face ainda a sangrar da mordida que ela lhe dera...

"A _cadela..."_

Sesshoumaru com uma intenção assassina ia acabar com a vida da putinha do seu meio irmão,quando ao longe ouviu o inconfundivel som do desembainhar de uma espada,sinal de que,finalmente,o hanyou tinha chegado.

-Isto miko ainda não acabou...

Sem vontade de se engajar numa briga com o seu meio irmão Sesshoumaru sai dali rapidamente,deixando uma promessa no ar ao mesmo tempo que kagome,com os lábios ainda vermelhos do resto do sangue que ela tinha arrancado ao dai,ouve:

-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE...


End file.
